humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Luther
Luther is a small green fish and Freddi Fish's best friend. He is the deuteragonist of the Freddi Fish game series who always accompanies Freddi on her adventures with her acting like his conscience, but his goofy personality sometimes gets him in trouble. He was voiced by Mike McAuliffe in the games. Luther also appears as the main protagonist in Freddi Fish and Luther's Water Worries. History Kelp Seed Treasure Hunt Luther is first seen attempting to perform loop-de-loops. Despite his efforts, he usually bumps his head against a rock, causing a bottle with a note to land onto the ground. After hearing about the missing kelp seeds crisis, Luther agrees to help Freddi. They follow the clues to go to the sunken ship where the treasure is. After the two fish return the kelp seeds to Grandma Grouper, Luther insists he did most of the work. The Ghost Thief Luther brings his Codfish Commando action figure and shows it to Freddi. When they arrive, the guppies tell them a ghost comes to scare them and steal their toys. When the ghost appears, it lunges at Luther and swipes his action figure. Luther yells, "Hey, that's my toy!" He and Freddi pursue the ghost and recover the action figure. Luther helps Freddi gather the needed parts to set a ghost trap since Freddi figured out the "ghost" was really someone wearing a costume. After the ghost is caught and revealed, the sharks confess that the Squidfather never had a toy in his life. Luther pities the Squidfather and gives his action figure up to make the latter happy. Uncle Blenny Framed Luther is invited to the Founder's Day Festival by his Uncle Blenny and brings Freddi along. He is surprised to find Blenny in jail. To clear his name, Luther and Freddi search for the three Golden Pipes for Soggy to sniff out the thief. When they are led to the ruins, a giant jewel catches Luther's eye. He grabs the jewel, but it causes him and Freddi to be locked in the temple. Furthermore, Luther gets stuck in a trap and Freddi eventually frees him. After exiting the temple, the two fish expose the thief and clear Uncle Blenny's name. The thief repents and gives the stolen conch to Blenny and Luther tells him to do the honors. Hogfish Mystery Freddi and Luther are invited to Freddi's cousin Calico's Ranch. When they arrive at cousin Calico's Ranch, they discovered that her hogfish have been rustled. Freddi and Luther head to the town square, the wild west town, in search for clues to find the rustlers. After arriving at the abandoned safe, they meet up with the first rustler, a slim fish dressed in `what the well dressed rustlers are wearing`. He then says that since Freddi and Luther aren't wearing these things, they mustn't be rustlers. Freddi and Luther must search all over town square to find a ten gallon hat (dyed in a different color each game), a belt and a belt buckle (different letter each game), and either a bandanna or hankerchief accessory. Then they can get in the safe in order to liberate the hogfish. The two detectives need to find out who Mr. Big is and start hogfish ranching. Coral Cove Crisis Freddi and her best friend Luther have to figure out what's going on with Coral Cove Park. The mayor wants to open it as a tourist attraction, but it seems to be inhabited by a sea monster. Freddi and Luther investigate why the sea monster is scaring the citizens. The sea monster was driven out of Coral Cove Park by a greedy developer, Marty. The two detectives knew that Marty was missing as well. They must find the hidden deed and the mayor arrest Marty for theft. The townsfolk can enjoy the park while Marty does the dirty work. Appearance Luther is a small green fish with beige-colored fins and is younger than Freddi Fish. Fun Facts Ryuji Sainei is the actor of Banban Akaza (DekaRed) from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, the Super sentai series. He voiced of his role Luther. It is implied in Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell that Luther possesses some degree of telekinetic ability, when a sunken plane is shown to levitate in synchrony with his attempt to move another object with telekinesis. The details of these powers and his degree of control of them are vague, but it is suggested that he has limited or no awareness of them and does not have full control of them. Gallery Freddi_Fish___Luther_avatar_by_herman_the_handyman.gif Category:Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds Characters Category:Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse Characters Category:Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell Characters Category:Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch Characters Category:Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove Characters Category:Freddi Fish and Luther's Maze Madness Characters Category:Freddi Fish: ABC's Under the Sea Characters Category:Freddi Fish Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Fish Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Freddi Fish and Luther's Water Worries Characters Category:Putt-Putt Travels Through Time Characters